Only Héroes
by uncontrollable
Summary: Donde el mundo esta en medio de una guerra, y hay un enemigo que acecha entre las sombras, la esperanza, si es que hay alguna, es poca.
1. Atrapados

_Holaas! He venido aquí con un nuevo fic! Ya se, ya se, no griten [?] Se que todavía no termine mi fic **Parallel Worlds**, pero he querido subir este primer capitulo, solo para torturarlos *Inserte risa malvada aquí*. _

_Hablando de este fic, sera un 75% **Avengers** (la película de Marvel, véanla, esta genial), un 25% **X-Men** y otro 25% **Guerra de los mundos**. Ya verán porque.  
_

_Sobre las parejas, no me he decidido todavía, pero se irán descubriendo a medida que avanzo. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Avengers, X-Men, Guerra de los mundos, Sonic Team no me pertenecen. Me pertenecen la historia y mis personajes. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Aliens [?], sangre, esas cosas._

* * *

_**The Only Heroes**_

_By_

_Miss Cookies_

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

_"Atrapados"_

_**·Prologo·**_

* * *

_Había robado algunas cosas de un supermercado que estaba algo lejos de su hogar. Gracias a eso, ahora se encontraba escapando a gran velocidad llevando consigo un carrito con su mejor amigo dentro y algunas latas de bebidas y comidas._

—_**¡**__**Vamos a morir!**_— _Se lamentaba su mejor amigo. _

—_**No digas esas cosas, Tails. Saldremos de esta**_— _Trato de calmarle. Fallo estrepitosamente. El estaba nervioso _—_mucho, demasiado, exageradamente_—_. _

_Escucharon algunas sirenas de las patrullas de los G.U.N (era algo así como el FBI en Mobius ¿Y eso que significa? ¡Premio! Que están en graves problemas). Bueno… No es que estuvieran realmente en problemas, solo que, en medio de una Guerra Mundial, robar en un supermercado, es un delito muy grande, no importa que solo seas un saco de huesitos, es un delito y punto._

_Volteo levemente la cabeza y vio que dos camionetas negras les perseguían. Lo que le pareció raro, no era la primera vez que les perseguían por robar algo de comer, pero nunca había visto esas camionetas, las de los G.U.N eran de color verde oscuro con líneas marrones. _

—_**¡Sonic!**_— _Le llamo su amigo. _

_Estaba tan sumido es sus pensamientos que no vio que enfrente había un gran muro, algo destruido, pero no podía saltarlo. Freno justo a tiempo y solo la punta del carrito toco el muro. _

_Miraron a sus lados, estaban llenos de escombros gigantes que no les permitirían escapar. _

—_**Mierda**_— _Murmuro Sonic para si mismo cuando escucho el ruido de ambas camionetas detenerse a unos metros de ellos. Estaban jodidos. _

_Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarlos con tal de proteger a su mejor amigo, un zorrito de pelaje amarillo y ojos celestes como el cielo _—_que justo ahora, estaba nublado y amenazaba con largarse a llover—, lo único que tenia de diferente, era que tenia dos colas en vez de una. Pero tampoco el era muy normal que digamos, solo era un erizo azul que podía correr a la velocidad del sonido. Si, nada raro. _

_De una de las camionetas salieron como siete soldados vestidos con ropajes negros y Sonic vio que en su espalda decía unas siglas, __**S.H.I.E.L.D**__. __No eran los G.U.N ¿Entonces quienes eran estos tipos? _

_Esos tipos rodearon a Sonic rápidamente _—_ignorando, por suerte, a Tails_— _sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de escapar, y le apuntaron con las armas. _

_Sonic levanto sus manos en señal de que no iba a hacer nada. _

—_**¿Quienes son ustedes?**_— _Pregunto serio mirándolos a todos. _

—_**¡Silencio!**_— _Grito uno de ellos. _

**"**_**Que maleducados" **__Pensó Sonic indignado, pero quedándose quieto y callado. _

_Unos de los sujetos que estaba apuntándole detrás de el, se movió, le agarro las manos y se las esposo. _

_Todos bajaron sus armas y se pusieron a caminar hacia las camionetas. Empezó a resistirse, pero vino otro tipo y ayudo al que estaba sujetándole. Se dio media vuelta con esfuerzo, mientras seguían tirando de el y miro a Tails, quien lo miraba desde el carrito con tristeza. _

—_**¡Estaré bien! ¡Ve con mamá, ella te cuidara!**_— _Grito antes de que lo lanzaran bruscamente hacia una de las camionetas, decidió que si así lo iban a tratar, el iba a ser igual _—_**¡Ugh! ¡Tengan cuidado, idiotas! **_

_O tal vez solo el estaba jodido. _

_**·.· **_

_Hundió una de sus esferas de luz en el pecho de ese tipo y este cayo ya sin vida al sucio suelo. _

_Un grupo pequeño de terroristas habían atacado su hogar y el era el único hombre de la casa que podía proteger a su familia. Su padre había muerto en la Tercera Guerra Mundial que sucedió en el mundo, bueno, más bien en la batalla, ya que la guerra todavía continuaba. _

_Era especial, podía manejar la luz a su alrededor, eso le daba mucha ventaja, y gracias a las pocas habilidades en combate que tenia, había acabado rápidamente con todos. _

_En cuanto dejo de usar su poder, sus ojos celestes bastante inusuales dejaron de irradiar esa extraña luz que siempre irradiaban cuando los usaba. _

_Su hermana menor también tenia un poder, que en cambio de el, podía controlar las sombras. Sabía que ella se moría por ayudarle, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderla. Por eso se quedaba adentro, donde su madre hacia de todo por retenerla. _

_A los pocos segundos de acabar con esos bastardos, apareció dos camionetas enfrente de lo que consideraba su casa, y el rápidamente su puso en posición de combate. _

_De una de las camionetas salio un grupo de soldados todos armados y protegidos por ropas negras. No eran los G.U.N, los reconocería. _

_Lo inmovilizaron rápida y bruscamente, comenzaron a llevarle a rastrar hacia una de las camionetas negras. _

_Noto como su hermana, una eriza azabache con ojos iguales a los suyos, salía de su casa y detrás de ella, su madre. _

—_**¡Leo!**_— _Grito con la voz desgarrada, suerte que su madre la agarro antes de que pudiera avanzar _—_**¡Suéltenlo, hijos de puta! **_

_Vio como estiraba uno de sus brazos libre, dispuesta a usar su poder para ayudarle, pero el negó con la cabeza ya sin resistirse. _

_Ella bajo el brazo y eso fue lo último que vio, ya que al parecer le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y lo lanzaron sin cuidado a la camioneta. _

_**·.· **_

_Salto sin esfuerzo al alto muro y luego salto al techo de lo que se podía considerar un edificio _—_tenia tres pisos, no era la gran cosa para el_—_. Camino un poco y sin esfuerzo _—_y con una sola mano_— _abrió la rendija de ventilación y se metió en ella, dejando solamente la marca de sus dedos en la rendija. _

_Cuando entro, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano en el suelo, acerco su muñeca a su boca. _

—_**Estoy dentro**_— _Dijo a lo que parecía su comunicador y con sus ojos color sangre, escaneo el lugar. _

_Estaba en uno de los pasajes de la ventilación. Era un lugar pequeño, pero había estado en lugares peores. _

—_**Bien**_— _Le contesto una voz femenina y coqueta desde el comunicador _—_**¿Estas en el pasaje, no? **_

—_**Si**_— _Dijo serio. _

—_**Avanza unos diez metros y te encontraras con otra rendija de ventilación, ábrela. Allí deben de estar los documentos que necesitamos**__. _

—_**Bien. Cuídate, Rouge**__. _

_Se escucho una leve risita. _

—_**Se cuidarme sola, cariño. Mejor cuídate tú**_— _Dijo aquella voz y luego corto la comunicación. _

—_**Hmph**_— _Dijo cortando la comunicación también. _

_Se arrastro todo lo que aquella voz le dijo y abrió, como si fuera papel, aquella rendija de ventilación. _

_Ágilmente salto y se encontró a si mismo en una gran habitación oscura, tardo un momento en que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la penumbra, y cuando lo hicieron, camino sigilosamente hasta uno de los muebles y abrió uno de los cajones, dispuesto a buscar ese archivo que tanto necesitaban. _

_Una de sus desarrolladas orejas se crispo ante un ruido inaudible para el oído normal. Se quedo quieto y disimuladamente agarro su arma que estaba en su cinturón. _

_Noto como su comunicador se activaba. _

—_**Shadow…**_— _Fue lo único que dijo esa voz _—_**Corre**__. _

_Escucho un ruido más fuerte, se dio la vuelta y disparo hacia la nada. Luego escucho un ruido seco de algo que caía al suelo. _

_Sonrió arrogante, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando las luces se encendieron. _

—_**Mierda**_— _Dijo para si mismo. _

—_**Deja esos jodidos papeles ahí, escapa ahora. Los buscaremos después**_— _De dijo aquella mujer por el comunicador. _

—_**No**_— _Le contesto buscando rápidamente esos archivos._

_Tenia que encontrarlos. _

—_**¡No seas idiota, Shadow! ¡Sal de ahí, ahora! **_

_Saco la carpeta llena de archivos y sonrió, los había encontrado. Ahora solo tenia que salir de ahí, sano y… _

_Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, había tres sujetos vestidos de negro con armas que nunca había visto. Y el había visto muchas cosas en su miserable vida. _

… _Salvo. Mierda. _

—_**¡Las manos arriba, ahora!**_— _Grito uno de ellos. _

**"**_**Tarado" **__Pensó mirándole con desdén. _

_Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, le encajo una bala a ese idiota justo en el pecho. Este cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. _

_Miro con desdén al cuerpo y sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Se lo miro con indiferente y vio un dardo. Que patéticos, trataban de sedarle como a un animal. _

_Miro con fría indiferencia a aquellos sujetos, ahora dos. Y trato de avanzar hacia ellos. Estos sujetaron con más firmeza las armas, pero cuando Shadow dio un paso, cayó de rodillas y les miro con furia. _

_Uno de ellos sonrió divertido al verlo así, y eso fue lo ultimo que vio Shadow antes de que el mundo se volviera negro para el. _

_**·.· **_

_Con una rama pico el fuego que habían logrado encender en aquel lugar de la ciudad toda destruida. _

_Estaban sentados sobre unos escombros y hacia bastante frió, o al menos para el, ya que ella no podía sentirlo. _

_Habían tenido que salir de lo que ellos consideraban la Zona Segura para ir a hacer unos trabajos para ganar algo de dinero y comidas. _

_Miro con interés el cielo, era increíble la belleza de el, mientras que todo era caos en Mobius. Era de noche y había millones y millones de estrellas. Se podían ver perfectamente gracias a que en esa ciudad no había ninguna luz encendida o algo así. _

_Miro a su compañera a su lado, tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego. _

—_**Y… ¿Qué tal tu día?**_— _Pregunto tratando de hacer un tema de conversación. _

_Ella le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. _

—_**Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, idiota**_— _Le contesto. _

_El levanto las manos rendido. _

—_**Solo quería sacar un tema de conversación, no te pongas así**_— _Dijo mirándola divertido. _

_Ella rió levemente. _

—_**Bueno… Podrías sacar un tema de conversación sin parecer un idiota**_— _Dijo dándole un amigable puñetazo en el hombro. _

_El se lo masajeo y se quejo dramáticamente. _

—_**Augh, eso dolió, Blaze**__. _

_La sonrisa de Blaze desapareció rápidamente al ver a su acompañante caer al suelo. Se arrodillo a su lado y levanto su cabeza cuidadosamente._

—_**¡Silver!**_— _Grito preocupada, pudo notar algo en el cuello de su amigo, era un dardo tranquilizante, lo habían sedado. _

_Miro nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego volvió la vista hacia el. _

—_**Ay**_— _Fue lo único que salio de sus labios. _

—_**No te duermas, Silver. Sigue conmigo**__. _

—_**Ay**_— _Dijo pesadamente, empezando a cerrar los ojos. _

—_**No te atrevas a dormirte, idiota**_— _Dijo Blaze con la voz temblorosa. _

—_**Ay**_— _Dijo cerrando los ojos, después de unos segundos, empezó a roncar. Maldito idiota. _

_Ella dejo caer su cabeza bruscamente y se paro en posición de batalla. _

—_**Quien sea, salga de ahí**_— _Dijo con la voz firme y seria. _

_En su mano, levitando levemente, se creo una bola de fuego. A pesar de la cercanía de su piel, ella no podía sentir nada. Con un rápido movimiento, la lanzo hacia donde creía que no había nada, pero escucho un ruido y supo que había dado en el blanco. _

_Sintió un punzante dolor en la pierna y se la miro, le habían disparado un dardo a ella también. _

_Con un pesado movimiento, lanzo una bola de fuego hacia un lugar no muy definido ya que empezaba a ver borroso. _

—_**¡Cobardes!**_— _Grito antes de caer dormida. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Esta padre (*modo mexicano on*) ¿No? _

_Bueno, si han visto Avengers verán que tiene algo de eso (Miss Cookies aprueba este mensaje [?]). _

_Bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran un review? Espero que si. _

_¿Quieren un Sonic-peluche o un Shadow-peluche? ¡No he vendido ninguno! _

**_Atte. Miss Cookies._**


	2. Fenómenos

_Siento si he molestado a alguien, no he estado bien estos días, todavía sigo mal. Supongo que son cosas de adolescentes ¿No? Pido perdón, de verdad. Así que aguantenme unos días ¿Si? No quiero que esto me impida seguir publicando cosas. Tratare de estar del mejor humor posible, se los prometo. _

_Espero que este segundo capitulo les guste, se que dice que es de acción y aventura, pero todavía no tendrá nada de eso, no. Tendrá muchas cosas, se los aseguro. _

**_Aclaraciones:_**_ Las cosas que pasaron en el prologo, no están en ese orden, en este capitulo y en el próximo, abra pistas y lo podrán descubrir._

* * *

**_Capitulo Dos _**

_"Fenómenos"_

* * *

Ya hace rato estaba despierto, se había encontrado a si mismo atado a una cama que parecía de hospital, o lo que mas le extraño, es que parecía estar en una sala de hospital.

Trato de zafarse, de invocar su poder, de escapar, pero nada, no pudo zafarse —las argollas ni siquiera se movieron—, no puedo invocar su poder —algo le impedía hacerlo, se sentía un inútil— y no pudo escapar.

Sabía que le habían raptado y ahora quien sabe donde se encontraba, lo único que tenía seguro, era que aquellos sujetos no eran los G.U.N, eran otros tipos que no conocía ni nunca había visto por la ciudad en ruinas en la que vivía.

Dejo caer su cabeza en la blanca almohada y miro al blanco techo sin pestañear, a pesar de tener los ojos claros, no le hacia daño alguno. Escucho el sutil ruido de la puerta abrirse y unos ligeros y rápidos pasos hacia el.

Unos segundos después, una eriza rosada con llamativos ojos jade, vestida con una bata de medico, una camisa blanca y una falda negra ajustada hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y una libreta, se situó al lado suyo, parada y le miraba extrañamente, Leo no pudo dar con el significado de esa mirada.

—**Hola**— Dijo ella con voz suave.

¿Por qué leo se dignaría a contestarle? A pesar de parecer buena, Leo recordó que las apariencias engañan.

—**Soy la doctora Rose ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**— Pregunto suavemente.

Otra vez ninguna respuesta.

—**Bien…**— Suspiro y su sonrisa cayo, dejando un rostro indiferente —**¿Qué quieres saber?**— Pregunto ya sin rastro de suavidad.

_Directo al grano_,_ interesante_. Leo tenia razón.

—**¿Dónde estoy? **

—**En un cuartel**— le contesto sin titubear.

Pero no le dijo un carajo, podía estar en cualquier cuartel de ese maldito mundo.

—**¿Cuál? **

—**Te lo diré si me dices tu nombre**— Ofreció esa tal _Rose_.

—**Tsk, Leo. Y… ¿Dónde estoy?**— Le dijo Leo a regañadientes.

—**Leo…**— Repitió, luego se sentó en el escritorio que tenía a unos metros y le miro —**¿Y tu apellido? **

—**No tengo**— Dijo bruscamente.

—**¿No tienes?**** Todo el mundo tiene**.

—**Pues yo no soy todo el mundo. Dime ya donde carajos estoy**— Dijo sin amabilidad.

—**Me di cuenta…**— Susurro para si misma —**Estas en los cuarteles de **_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_.

—**¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué significa?**— Le pregunto confundido, nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.

—**No estoy autorizada a decírtelo, pero lo averiguaras más tarde**— Y dicho esto, agarro algo de una mesita, una jeringa vacía, y le dio un pequeño golpecito con los dedos en la aguja.

—**¿Qué me vas a hacer?**— Pregunto nervioso Leo.

—**No te preocupes, solo te voy a sacar un poco de sangre**— Antes de que la aguja tocara su blanca piel, agrego —**No te dolerá, lo juro**.

Leo bufo fastidiado, estaba claro que no le dolería, había sufrido peores heridas, un simple pinchazo no le dolería.

Sintió la aguja traspasar su piel por unos minutos y luego la dejo de sentir, aquella doctora se había acercado a una mesa un poco alejada y ponía sus muestras de sangre en unos tubos de ensayo.

—**Listo**— Dijo contenta para si misma y luego tecleo algo en su computadora.

Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio y solo se escuchaba el ruido de las teclas de aquella computadora.

—**¿Por qué?**— Dijo Leo sin emoción mirando al techo.

—**¿Por qué que?**— Pregunto la doctora Rose levantando la vista de su pantalla.

Leo suspiro cansadamente.

—**¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo? **

—**No estoy autorizada a decirte esa información, pero te aseguro que no has hecho nada malo. Este lugar no es… Tan malo**— Suspiro ella, parecía que iba a decir otra cosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, Leo la siguió con la mirada, vio como ella se acercaba a unos cajones que pegaban con ese lugar y de ella sacaba una remera negra, una chaqueta de tela y unos pantalones grises, todos doblados ordenadamente, luego se los acerco y los coloco en la cama.

—**Esta será tu ropa aquí**— Le dijo en voz baja señalando aquella ropa con la cabeza.

—**¿Qué? ¿Acaso este lugar es una cárcel?**— Bromeo Leo.

—**No… Pero no todas las personas aquí son amables, o no tanto como yo**— Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_**·.· **_

La ojijade le había soltado, con la única condición de que no tratara de escapar. No lo haría, el no era tan estupido como para no notar las cámaras, seguramente entrarían más tipos armados si lo intentaba.

Se miro el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia enfrente, le quedaba bien la ropa que le había dado ella, le hacia ver mas guapo de lo que era. Se había arremangado la chaqueta gris hasta los codos y no se la había abrochado, dejando ver la playera negra que también le había dado, por suerte le dejo mantener sus viejas botas marrones, que aunque estuvieran algo rotas, eran sus favoritas.

Abrió la puerta de aquel vestidor y volvió a la habitación en la que había despertado. Encontró a la doctora escribiendo algo en su computadora, cuando le noto, levanto la mirada, le miro por unos segundos y se levanto para ir a buscar algo en uno de los cajones. Mientras tanto, Leo la miraba con curiosidad sentado en la cama.

La eriza rosa se acerco a el con dos brazaletes de color dorado, tenían forma de anillos y pequeñas gemas de color blanco.

—**Um… ¿Qué son estas cosas?**— Pregunto Leo mientras ella le colocaba esos brazaletes en cada muñeca.

—**Evitan que uses toda la potencia de tus poderes**— Rió ante la cara de Leo —**No son tan ingenuos, Leo**.

¿Cómo que no podía usar toda la potencia de sus poderes? Eso significaba que —_teniendo en cuenta la no tan capacidad de Leo por entender las cosas_— no podía usar sus poder en su totalidad… ¡Demonios!

Pero… ¿Qué acaba de decir ella?

—**¿_Son_? ¿Y que hay de ti? **

Ella se quedo callada un momento, pensando que decir. Cuando abrió la baca para decir algo, dos sujetos, vestidos como los recordaba Leo, entraron por la puerta. Uno de ellos era un conejo color negro con manchas rojizas y ojos verdes, el otro era un zorro de pelaje blanco y ojos miel.

La doctora Rose se puso seria y se alejo de el unos cuantos pasos.

—**Esta listo**— Suspiro.

Aquellos tipos asintieron sin cambiar sus expresiones de seriedad y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, el no se resistió ni nada. Sentía una extraña sensación desde que ella le había puesto esos extraños brazaletes. Debe de ser esa sensación de cuando te bloquean tus poderes ¿No?

_**·.· **_

Estaba acostado en su nueva cama de su nueva… Err… De lo que podría llamarse una habitación— Para el era una cárcel.

Miro por tercera vez la "habitación" las paredes eran de un tono azul pálido y el piso de azulejos blancos, había un inodoro de metal —típicos de las cárceles a la antigua, según el— y un espejo en la pared. Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo el molesto ruido de la lámpara incandescente. Se volvería loco rápidamente, ya estaba dicho.

Escucho un ruido de la nada y una puerta —que no noto que estaba allí— se abrió deslizándose, dejando ver una pared blanca y un piso de madera claro.

Se levanto lentamente y en guardia, no sabia que era eso y no tenia idea de lo que se iba a encontrar.

No se había acercado a aquella puerta abierta y cuando un erizo azul de ojos verdes asomado por ella, se sobresalto.

—**Um… Hola**— Dijo aquel sujeto levantando levemente la mano.

El también la levanto, todavía sorprendido ¿Habían mas personas además de el en este lugar?

El erizo de paro en la puerta, sin entrar, Leo vio que estaba vestido igual que el, solo que tenia la camisa abrochada y unas zapatillas negras, que según veía, tenia suelas de metal.

—**¿Cómo te llamas?**— Pregunto el azul con curiosidad.

—**Leo**— Le contesto.

—**Yo Sonic**— Dijo con una sonrisa asomándose por su boca.

Leo asintió.

—**¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo!**— Dijo yéndose a algún lugar detrás suyo —**¡Se llama Leo!**— Escucho su voz algo lejana.

Leo se quedo allí parado sin moverse, no sabia que hacer ni donde ir ¿Quién era ese tal "Sonic"? Vaya nombre raro…

—**¡Hey!**— Le sobresalto de nuevo Sonic asomándose por la puerta —**Ven, te quiero presentar a unos amigos**.

El comenzó a caminar hacia el con pasos lentos.

—**Yo no soy tu amigo, _Faker_**— Escucho a alguien decir antes de salir.

Cuando salio de su "habitación" vio que había un sofá negro, una mesa de madera con varias sillas y una tele que tenia a su lado varios DVDs.

Lo que le sobresalto, es que en la mesa estaban sentados un erizo de pelaje negro con vetas rojas, tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados medio acostado en la silla, también una gata de pelaje color lila, esta estaba sentada educadamente en la silla bebiendo algo en una taza, parecía caliente ya que salía algo de vapor de ella y un erizo blanco con extraño peinado, este estaba viéndole con curiosidad con unos extraños ojos ámbares claros. Todos estaban vestidos iguales que el, menos la gata, ya que tenia su chaqueta anudada en la cintura y una remera de gruesos tirantes negra.

Sonic la pasó un brazo por los hombros, ese tipo si que era muy confiado, eso, o era un gilipollas.

—**No seas así, Shadow, se amigable**— Se señalo a si mismo con el pulgar —**Como yo**.

—**Primero me pego un tiro en las bolas antes de parecerme a ti**— Dijo el oscuro erizo mirándoles con solo un ojo. Era de un rojo intenso. Daba miedo.

Escucho a Sonic bufar y soltarle, luego se acerco al erizo negro.

—**No seas amargado**.

Luego empezaron a discutir.

—**Disculpa eso**— Dijo el erizo blanco con una sonrisa amigable, luego señalo la silla vacía que estaba enfrente de él —**Siéntate**— Le invito.

El corrió la silla y se sentó, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la situación, a su lado, justo en el borde de la mesa, estaba aquella gata, seguía tomado su ¿Té? Al parecer le ignoraba, y enfrente de él estaba aquel erizo mirándole con una mirada de disculpas.

—**Mi nombre es Silver**— Dijo, y luego señalo con la cabeza a la gata lila —**Ella es Blaze**.

Blaze solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, sin decirle nada.

—**El es Shadow**— Señalo al erizo de ojos rojos, que parecía muy divertido al discutir con Sonic —**Ya conoces a Sonic ¿Verdad? **

Leo asintió.

—**¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?**— Le pregunto Silver interesado.

Leo negó con la cabeza, también interesado.

—**Porque somos fenómenos**— Dijo Shadow serio dejando de discutir con Sonic y sentándose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Leo sin entender.

_¿Fenómenos? Ellos no eran fenómenos, el no era un fenómeno… ¿O si? _

—**No somos fenómenos, Shadz. Solos somos… Especiales**— Dijo Sonic también sentándose.

—**¿Te crees eso de verdad, Faker?**— Dijo Shadow con tono malhumorado —**Eres mas idiota de lo que creía**.

Sonic iba a decir algo, pero, sorprendiendo a Leo, le interrumpió Blaze hablando por primera vez.

—**Shadow tiene razón, somos fenómenos para estos tipos. Por eso nos encerraron**.

—**¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes de especial?**— Pregunto Leo después de unos minutos.

—**Yo solo puedo correr a la velocidad de la luz, nada raro para mi**— Dijo Sonic orgulloso.

—**Eso porque tu también eres raro**— Dijo Shadow y bajo la mirada asesina de Sonic, suspiro —**Tengo fuerza sobre-humana**.

—**Puedo manejar el fuego**— Dijo Blaze dejando su taza vacía y abriendo los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos amarillos.

Eso le sorprendió a Leo.

—**¿De veras?**— Pregunto Leo.

Blaze suspiro por la nariz, dejando salir, extrañamente, vapor calido.

—**Si… Solo que estas cosas…**— Dejo mostrar unos brazaletes iguales a los suyos, solo que con gemas rojas —**Me lo impiden**.

Leo vio los propios suyos y también noto los de Silver, que sus gemas eran de tonos celestes y los de Shadow en tonos negros.

—**Yo tengo telekinesia**— Dijo Silver.

—**Yo… Puedo manejar la luz**— Dijo Leo en un murmullo.

—**¡Que genial! ¡Debe de ser muy **_**cool**_** manejar la luz!**— Grito Sonic entusiasmado, el era el único que no tenia brazaletes.

—**¿Por qué Sonic no tiene estas cosas?**— Pregunto Leo.

—**El, en cambio, tiene esas pesadas zapatillas**— Dijo Silver mientras Sonic apoyaba sus pies en la mesa, Blaze mostró una mueca de asco —**Son para evitar que corra**.

—**Oh**.

—**Si, una mierda**— Dijo Sonic sin darse cuenta de que todos, menos Leo, le asesinaban con la mirada.

_**·.· **_

_—**Capitán ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto?**— Pregunto una voz femenina._

_—**Son peligrosos, señorita Rose, tiene que entenderlo**— Dijo una voz grave y formal._

_Se escucho un suspiro._

_—**Ya lo se. Pero…**— Trato de decir._

_—**Nada de "peros". Puede retirarse**._

_Ella dio una educada reverencia y se marcho de la habitación. _

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Bueno... Ahora les pediré algo que nunca les pedí (de eso estoy segurisima), me gustaría y si pueden claro, que me recomienden, no se. Adoro a las personas que siempre dejan reviews en mis fics, de enserio, los amo. Pero son siempre las mismas, me gustaría que mas personas las leyeran, pero claro, solo si quieren hacerlo. _

_Lean mi nuevo OneShot "**Una buena Vida**" y el nuevo capitulo de "**Parallel Worlds**". También contesten mi encuesta, plz [?] _

_¿Quieren un Blaze-peluche o un Silver-peluche? ¡Están en oferta! _

_**Atte**. _

**_Scarf of Colors_**_._


	3. Fuentes de información

_Al fin lo he conseguido. Son las 3:40 AM y he conseguido subir el tercer capitulo de The Only Heroes. Ámenme._

_Okey... ¿Como están? Yo estoy bien, viendo una película de zombies, la cual no se como se llama._

**_Aviso:_**_ He re-pensado este fic, y sacare los alíen. Usare la temática de otra __película, ademas de las ya dichas, si quieren, se los digo (no se, pero a mi, eso me sonó mal)._

* * *

**_Capitulo Tres_**_  
_

_"Fuentes de información"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y le recibió el azul pálido de su nueva _"habitación"_.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Era la cuarta noche que se encontraba en ese lugar, y cada vez aquella presión en su pecho crecía más. Demonios, extrañaba a su familia, y mucho. Sabía que tenía sus nuevos "amigos" —podría considerarlos eso, o al menos, a Sonic— y no estaba solo. Pero a pesar de eso, el se sentía solo.

_¿Para que le tenían aquí? _El no había echo nada malo con sus habilidades, nunca las había usado para lastimar a alguien —los malos no contaban— y nunca lo haría, siquiera podía pensar en ello.

Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el borde de su cama, al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su rostro. Desde hace cuatro que no podía descansar bien.

Su ropa de dormir consistía en una remera sin mangas color azul oscuro un unos pantalones largos grises.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación.

Era raro, podía salir de su habitación cuando se le diese la gana, podía ir al living y hacer lo que quisiese. Menos salir de allí. Era como si estuviera viviendo en una casa con unos amigos, viviendo una vida normal. Pero no, ellos no tenían una vida normal, y la realidad era que estaban encerrados allí.

El living estaba a oscuras y no había nadie allí. Mejor para el, no tenia ganas de estar con nadie. En realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Paso del living y entro a la cocina. Siempre tenían comida en el refrigerador, y no sabia como, ya que nunca había visto a nadie más que a ellos.

Apretó el interruptor de la luz —ya que estaba prácticamente ciego a oscuras— y encontró a Blaze sentada en la otra mesa más pequeña de la cocina —_¿Para que tantas mesas?_—, entre sus manos tenia una taza con lo que creía que era té. Ella tenía la mirada en un punto x y lucia su pijama, una remera holgada color lila y unos shorts negros. Su cabello estaba recogido con un desordenado moño.

Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, así que, aprovechando eso, camino lo mas silenciosa y rápidamente hasta algún estante para agarrar algunas galletas y largarse a dormir.

Lastima que la suerte nunca estaba de su parte.

—**¿Leo?**— Preguntó con voz suave, saliendo de su ensoñación —**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? **

Leo suspiro, cerrando uno de los estantes y llevando consigo las bolsas de galletas saladas hasta sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente de Blaze.

—**No puedo dormir**— Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Al menos no soy la única**— Pensó en voz alta.

Y cuando Leo iba a levantar la mirada para verla, sus ojos se detuvieron en la taza llena de té que tenia entre sus manos, el agua soltaba vapor, estaba hirviendo. Y Blaze no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

—**Um… Blaze**— La llamo. Ella salio de su ensoñación y le miro —**Tu taza esta… **

—**¿Huh?**— Bajo la mirada hacia su taza y la soltó, el liquido casi al instante dejo de burbujear, aunque todavía salía vapor.

Leo se quedo mirando aquella taza con aire pensativo, y luego levanto la mirada.

—**¿Sucede algo? **

—**¿Huh? No, nada. Solo que ya me he cansado de estar aquí**— Dijo mirando un punto x.

Se quedo pensando un momento antes de preguntar.

—**¿Hace cuanto estas aquí, Blaze? **

—**Dos meses**— Suspiro —**Me atraparon junto a Silver**.

—**¿Tanto tiempo?**— Se sorprendió Leo —**Pensé que estaban hace poco**.

Blaze rió sin alegría, siempre con ese aire serio.

—**El mas reciente fue Shadow, a el lo atraparon hace un mes, mas o menos. El primero fue Sonic**— Suspiro profundamente —**Cuando vinimos dijo que se estaba volviendo loco, no nos dijo hace cuanto estaba, pero seguramente hace mucho**.

—**Um… Yo lo veo bastante cuerdo**— Se encogió de hombros Leo.

Blaze, quien se había levantado para limpiar la taza de su ya terminado té, dejo la taza en el posa-platos y se dio la vuelta, mirándole seriamente.

—**Eso es porque vinimos nosotros. Buenas noches, Leo**— Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

_**·.· **_

Desde que habían raptado a su hermano, las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

Un ataque —de precedencia desconocida— salio de la nada y les destruyo su hogar. Obligando así a su madre y a ella a viajar hasta la parte _"urbana"_ —casas todas juntas, una arriba de la otra. Llena de mercenarios, eso si— ya que su madre había sido herida. Y ella ya estaba cansada de perder a las personas que quería.

Dejo a su madre recuperándose en una habitación que ella había logrado pagar y se puso su saco, asegurándose de que su capucha cubriera parte de sus rasgos. No estarían mucho allí, y en caso de que hubiera problemas, huirían como prófugas de la ley.

Antes de salir, invoco a tres de sus clones de sombra, asegurándoles la tarea de cuidar a su madre, o llamarla en caso de que hubiera algún problema.

Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, bajo las escaleras de metal, encaminándose hacia el punto de reunión con el que había quedado con su _fuente de información_.

_**·.· **_

Llego lo mas rápido que sus colas le permitían, empujando si esfuerzo aquel carrito que contenía algunos alimentos para su familia.

Paso entre un hueco en las paredes y llego a una casa no muy diferente a las pocas que le rodeaban.

Dio unos golpes a la puerta y, sin tener que esperar demasiado, la misma se abrió, dejando ver una eriza morada, quien le veía con preocupación en sus ojos azules.

—**¡Tails!**— Exclamo preocupada, haciéndole entrar en aquella casa. Unos minutos después, un erizo verde con peinado raro hizo entrar el carrito lleno de alimentos.

—**¿Qué ha pasado, Tails? ¿Dónde esta Sonic?**— Pregunto aquella eriza, Aleena, mientras sentaba a Tails en una silla.

A sus lados, se paraban Manic, un erizo verde de ojos azules, hermano menor de Sonic, y Sonia, una eriza fucsia de ojos verdes, la hermana menor de Sonic y mayor que Manic.

Aleena se arrodillo a su lado, para estar a su misma altura, y le acaricio el flequillo con tono maternal.

—**Tails, dime que ha pasado**— Dijo pausadamente pero sin dejar el tono preocupado.

—**Nosotros… Nosotros estaban en un súper mercado, queríamos traer comida**— Dijo Tails con la voz queda.

—**Ese idiota… El sabia que no tenemos que hacer eso**— Comento Manic, revisando lo que había traído Tails.

—**Manic, silencio**— Dijo Sonic con voz seria, dándole una mirada a Tails para que continuase.

—**Apareció una camioneta negra y nos persiguió. Sonic trato de escapar conmigo en el carrito, pero nos acorralaron**— Dijo Tails bajando la mirada.

Aleena le agarro suavemente de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

—**Tails ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? **

Tails trago con dificultad.

—**A el… Le capturaron**.

_**·.· **_

Apoyo sus codos en aquella mesa de madera y con uno de sus dedos manicurados, mientras tenia su rostro apoyado en su otra manos, paso por el borde del vaso de vidrio en donde tenia su bebida color bronce.

Sus ojos color aqua recorrieron la estancia en la que se encontraba con desinterés. Estaba allí solamente porque se encontraría con una persona que tal vez podría ayudarle en encontrar a su amigo. De todos modos, si no lo hacia, no perdería mucho con intentarlo.

Sentía las miradas lujuriosas encima de ella y sonrió arrogante. Ella era hermosa, y estaba bien dotada, además de estar en un bar lleno de borrachos.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla enfrente suyo y levanto la mirada de su bebida. Sea quien sea, no podía verle, ya que tenia una capucha sobre su cabeza, tapando sus rasgos.

—**No es necesario taparte, aquí nadie te recuerda**— Comento al aire.

—**¿Rouge?**—Pregunto la figura con voz femenina y fría

—**La misma**— Dijo sonriendo de lado, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzándose de piernas.

Una delicada mano negra saco la capucha, dejando ver a una eriza de pelaje negro con cortas y desparejas púas, sus ojos eran de un celeste demasiado claro para se normal, pareciendo ser ciega, y estos tenían la mirada fría. Demasiada fría para alguien tan joven, no parecía pasar de los dieciocho años.

—**¿Quieres beber algo?**— Pregunto Rouge a pesar de saber que ella era joven, pero ahora a nadie le importaba la edad.

La eriza se limito a negar con la cabeza, sacando un cigarrillo de unos de sus bolsillos, y encendiéndolo con un encendedor, le dio una corta calada. Ya tenía bastantes vicios —la mayoría su madre no sabia, obviamente— para agregarle la bebida.

—**¿Qué sabes de las camionetas negras?**— Ella no tenía tiempo para rodeos.

—**Tranquila cariño, no te apures. Dime con quien tengo el honor de trabajar**— Dijo Rouge algo divertida.

Aquella eriza rodó sus extraños ojos.

—**Jade**.

Rouge sonrió.

_**·.· **_

—**Según mis informantes, se los llevaron unas camionetas negras**— Dijo un camaleón morado.

—**¿Camionetas negras?**— Pregunto un enorme cocodrilo verde —**No pueden ser los GUN, sus camionetas son de otro color ¿Alguien sabe a que pertenecen? **

Casi al instante, una abejita que estaba en la misma habitación, voló hasta algunos estantes y comenzó a buscar entre los archivos.

—**Nadie sabe a que pertenecen esas camionetas, Vector, salieron de la nada**— Dijo el camaleón seriamente.

—**¿Y traficantes de personas? Silver y Blaze son especiales, podrían venderlos como mercancías**— Pensó en voz alta el cocodrilo, Vector.

—**No lo creo, ellos no suelen pasar por estas zonas, se concentran en las ciudades**— El camaleón dirigió su mirada hacia la abejita quien seguía buscando entre los archivos —**¿Has encontrado algo, Charmy? **

—_**Nop**_— Negó Charmy, sin levantar la vista de su búsqueda.

—**Genial**— Vector paso sus manos por su cabeza —**¿Qué buscaremos si no tenemos ninguna pista? Den ideas ¿Espio? **

El camaleón, de nombre Espio, negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

—**¿Charmy? **

—**No tengo nada**— Dijo la abeja sin darse la vuelta.

—**Era de esperarse**— Dijo Vector.

—**¡Oye! **

—**Entonces…**— Dijo Vector, ignorando a Charmy —**¿Qué haremos ahora? **

—**Ni idea**.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya aparecieron nuevos personajes y esas cosas... _

_I like zombies._

_¿Quieren un Vector-peluche o un Blaze-peluche? Porque yo sip. _

**_Lizha se despide!_**


	4. Aliados

_No se porque siempre publico de noche, debe ser por mis genes vampiricos (?)_

_Me he cambiado de nombre. Significa "incontrolable" ¿Les gusta?  
_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_**  
**

_"¿Aliados?"_

* * *

—**¿De donde la has sacado?**— Pregunto Leo al ver a Sonic, con los pies apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, su espalda en el asiendo, y tirando una pequeña pelota color roja, la cual golpeaba la pared y volvía su mano.

—**Del refrigerador**— Dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a tirar la pelota, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Leo casi escupió la soda que estaba tomando y Silver, quien se estaba durmiendo—babeando en la mesa, se despertó sobresaltado.

—**¡¿Qué le paso al refrigerador?! ¡¿Esta bien?!**— Pregunto a gritos, totalmente aturdido. Con saliva a un costado de la boca.

—**El refrigerador esta bien**— Dijo Sonic rodando los ojos con paciencia, luego levanto la pelota para que Silver pudiera verla —**Encontré esta pelota allí**.

—**¿Huh? **

En ese momento, entro Blaze, saliendo de su habitación, y se quedo viendo a Silver.

—**¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**— Pregunto Silver bostezando.

—**Si**— Se paso el pulgar por el borde del labio inferior —**Saliva, límpiate. No seas asqueroso**.

Luego se fue a la cocina.

Silver se apresuro a limpiarse la saliva y miro a Leo y a Sonic, este ultimo tratando de no reírse.

—**Ríete y no despertaras mañana, bastardo**— Le amenazo.

_**·.· **_

Al escuchar el teléfono sonar, ella se lanzo a contestarlo.

—**¿Knuckles? ¿Eres tú? **

—_**¿Amy?**_— Se escucho una voz masculina algo ronca del otro lado de la línea.

—**¡Knuckles!**—Grito ella con la voz quebrada. Carraspeó —**¿Dónde carajos estas? ¿Estas herido? Por Chaos, maldito hijo de puta, me asustaste… Te creí muerto**— Escucho una débil risa —**¿Te estas riendo? Cuando vuelvas y me asegure de que estés bien, juro que te matare, idiota**.

—_**Siempre tan tierna**_— Dijo Knuckles con ironía. Amy juro escuchar un gemido de dolor —_**No tengo idea de donde estoy. Después de la explosión quede inconsciente y desperté aturdido y solo**__. _

—**¿Qué? ¿Estas bien? **

—_**Por ahora, si**__. _

—**Dime tus heridas, tal vez pueda guiarte desde aquí**— Dijo Amy con preocupación.

—_**Creo que tengo quebrado un brazo, y una herida en el abdomen, lado izquierdo**__. _

—**Tienes que evitar que salga sangre de la herida, y con tu brazo… Limítate a sujetártelo contra el cuerpo ¿Okey? **

—_**Okey ¿Estas en el cuartel? **_

—**Si**.

Silencio.

—_**¿Han… Han atrapado a alguien más?**_— Dijo en voz baja.

—**Si… He tratado de hablar con el comandante, no me ha escuchado**.

—_**Y tampoco lo hará, ese tipo es frió. Todavía estoy en la duda si es robot**__. _

—**No es un robot, Knuckles. Le he visto sangrar**— Dijo Amy con paciencia.

—_**Lo que tu digas**_— Dijo con ese tono condescendiente como dándole la razón a los locos —_**Okey… Avanzare un poco mas, al menos hasta donde podré ubicarme, y te llamare para que me envíes una ambulancia o lo que sea**__. _

—**Okey… Cuídate… De verdad, no hagas ninguna idiotez**.

—_**Vale, me cuidare, tampoco soy tan idiota ¿Sabes? **_

Amy rió.

_**·.· **_

Rouge dejo un sobre encima de aquella mesa de madera. Jade le miro confundida.

—**Ábrelo**— Dijo, mientras ella lo hacia, explico —**Es todo lo que se de esas camionetas negras**.

Jade saco una foto del sobre, indudablemente era ese tipo de camioneta que había raptado a Leo. Saco una hoja, en la que decía las siglas _S.H.I.E.L.D_.

—**¿**_**S.H.I.E.L.D**_**?**— Preguntó mas para si misma que para Rouge.

—**S****istema ****H****omologado de ****I****nteligencia, ****E****spionaje, ****L****ogística, y ****D****efensa**— Musito Rouge, mirando con desinterés una mancha en el suelo.

—**¿Qué? **

—**Sus siglas**— Explico rodando los ojos —**Eso es lo que significan**.

—**Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa**— Pensó Jade —**¿Es del gobierno? **

Rouge se encogió de hombros.

—**No tengo idea**— Admitió —**Los archivos no dicen nada, pero supongo que si**.

Jade suspiro y apago su cigarrillo en la mesa, guardo los papeles en el sobre y lo metió en su saco. De su bolsillo saco un fajo de billetes y los dejo en la mesa, justo enfrente de Rouge, quien miro con algo de interés el dinero mientras Jade se levantaba.

—**Bien, gracias por la información **—No tenia que ser grosera, ella no era así —**Aquí tienes tu paga**.

—**¿A dónde crees que vas?**— Pregunto Rouge cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Jade se volteo a verla, ya había guardado el dinero y tomaba un corto trago de su bebida.

—**No tiene idea de donde buscar, Jade**— Comento Rouge.

—**La tendré**— Dijo Jade con firmeza.

—**Eso te costara mucho tiempo. Te aconsejo que nos aliemos**— Dijo tratando de sonar casual.

—**¿Huh? ¿Por qué? **

—**Piénsalo cariño, ambas estamos buscando a alguien quien esa organización nos quito. Además de llevar mismos caminos**.

De pronto, todo el bar se sacudió, haciendo que algunas personas —algo ebrias— se cayeran al suelo y que algunos de los vasos se cayeran al suelo, haciendo que se rompiesen.

—**¿Qué carajos fue eso?**— Pregunto un perro doberman con pinta de vago en medio de la sala.

Las orejas de Jade se crisparon y ella se alarmo.

—**¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? Tenemos que estar juntas**— Dijo Rouge, deteniéndola.

Jade la ignoro, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

—**¿Me has escuchado? **

—**Si, te he escuchado**— Dijo Jade volteándose hacia ella bruscamente, tomo aire —**Tengo que pensarlo, tal vez nos veamos luego**.

—**¿A dónde vas?**— Pregunto Rouge, deteniéndola otra vez.

—**Tengo familia aquí, Rouge**— Dijo Jade con tono resignado al ver que no la dejaría en paz —**Y creo que esta en problemas**.

Los ojos de Rouge se abrieron a más no poder.

—**¿Qué? **

_**·.· **_

Luego de un rato de tirar y atrapar la pelota, le tiro la pelota a Leo en la cabeza y se fue a la habitación.

Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Su mirada no reflejaba nada, como pocas veces lo hacia.

—_**¿Pasa algo, Sonic?**_— Se escucho una suave voz femenina, distorsionada ya que parecía hablar por un micrófono.

Sonic dirigió su mirada carente de emoción hacia un pequeño parlante en el techo. Suspiro.

—**Sabes lo que pasa, Amy**— Dijo con tono derrotado.

_**·.·**_

La eriza rosada de ojos verdes dejo de apretar el botón del micrófono, para evitar que el oyera su triste suspiro.

Sus tristes ojos miraban una pantalla enfrente suyo, donde se veía una habitación, y en la cama de aquella habitación, se encontraba un erizo de pelaje azul y mirada melancólica.

Volvió a apretar el botón.

—**He hecho todo lo que pude, Sonic. No sabes cuanto lo siento**— Dijo ella en un susurro al micrófono.

—_**Tu no tienes la culpa**_— Escucho decir al erizo —_**¿Cómo están las cosas afuera, eh? **_

Amy se mordió el labio.

—**Nada bien**.

Vio como Sonic se ponía tenso y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—_**¿Qué quieres decir con "Nada bien"?**_— Pregunto Sonic.

—**Hubo un ataque en la zona Oeste, creo**— Dijo ella con duda.

—_**¿Crees? **_

—**Un compañero… La ultima vez que recibí noticias oficiales de el estaba en la zona Oeste de Green Hill Zone. Dudo que todavía se encuentre allí, pero creo que todavía esta en el Oeste. Hubo una explosión y salio herido, según lo que me ha contado**— Explico preocupada.

—_**¿Esta bien? ¿Te ha contado algo más?**_

—**Esta bien. Y no, no pudo contarme mucho ya que al parecer estaba por línea pública**— Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y se alarmo —**Lo siento, Sonic. Hablaremos luego**.

Y sin dejar que el se despidiese, corto la comunicación y apago la pantalla. Rápidamente se paro de su asiento y se paso una mano por el cabello, tratando de normalizar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

A los pocos segundos, a su vista apareció un halcón de pelaje amorronado, un saco negro ocultaba sus alas.

—**¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señorita Amy?**— Pregunto este con seriedad.

—**Trataba de contactarme con el agente Knuckles, capitán**— Mintió Amy, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Y el pareció habérselo creído. Pero ella no podía confiarse.

—**Bien. Necesitan su ayuda en el sector dos**— Dijo con su seriedad habitual.

Ella asintió, y asiendo una leve reverencia, se marcho rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando ella estuvo fuera de la habitación, el halcón, manteniendo su estoica pose, camino hasta donde sabia que ella había estado sentada y apretó el botón de la pantalla, prendiéndola, y dejando ver la ultima imagen que ella había visto.

* * *

_**Continuara...** _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n _

_Les aviso que todavía no se cual pareja va a ver, lo pensare cuando mi cerebro tenga ganas (el muy vago...) _

_Estoy viendo American Horror Story (coven) ¿Les gusta esa serie? Yo recién ahora la veo, antes me daba un cagazo... _

_Desde ahora (y porque soy una gran fan de Hush Hush) les llamare ángeles :D _

_No se cual sera mi firma ahora. _

_Se cuidan, mis ángeles :3 _

_**Bye**._


End file.
